


Human

by CosmicRiot



Series: Still Alive [4]
Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Angst, Platonic Relationships, and how they would react to Celeste’s betrayal, friendships, i wrote this purely for Faith and Kreeg friendship tbh, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRiot/pseuds/CosmicRiot
Summary: When a familiar face arises, Faith and Kreeg don’t know how to feel. Betrayed, probably.





	Human

“The drop is at the Montgomery and Roseford law offices. Third floor, should be an open window with an empty flower vase.”

“Got it.”

“Try to stay out of sight, Faith. Take the back ways if you can. You’re still heavily wanted.”

“Trust me, Drake. I know.” The runner replied, not wanting to be reminded. “It’s only been four and a half months. I don’t think they’ve forgotten me just yet.”

“Doubt it.”

Faith took off, deciding to stay on the outskirts of the City, since the law office was was close to the old districts. It was safer for her right now, as Pirandello Krueger and the CPF was still hunting her down. Everyone was questioning whether it was safe to even send her out. And in her opinion, she had already been away too long. She was itching to get back into the flow. 

The silence was a welcoming comfort, allowing Faith to focus on her feet on the rooftops, the wind in her hair, controlling her breathing. It was too loud in Drake’s hideout, bustling with many more runners coming in and out than she and Merc were used to. Machinery whirring and making sound. It was sensory overload for her sometimes. Nice to get away from it, even for a short job. The silence, however, was short lived. 

“Do you read, Faith?”

“Loud and clear.”

“I’m hearing talk of PK in the area. Be car-“

Before Drake could finish his sentence, Faith heard a door bust open behind her and yelling. 

“Team One, moving in!”

“Abort run. Make your way to Highland Street, Kreeg’s training over there. He’ll help you get out.”

“Got it.” Faith ducked into a nearby vent, narrowly avoiding a hail of bullets. The vent led down a floor, allowing Faith to escape through a hotel balcony and a few well placed pipes. Using the alleyways for cover, she weaved through the buildings. The PK goons had lost her, but Faith knew they would keep looking.

“Faith!”

Faith jumped and turned around, ready for a fight. But she relaxed to see her dear friend there. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for the help.”

Kreeg smiled. “No problem. We should get back to base and lay low for a bit, though.”

“I agree. Let’s get on the rooftops and get going.”

As the two made their way back, Faith could feel they were being watched. Her eyes scanned the surrounding rooftops meticulously, looking for any cameras watching. Instead, she caught a familiar white and black protective jumpsuit and a blonde ponytail. 

Kreeg apparently had spotted her as well. Before Faith could stop him, he rushed the ex runner, swinging a fist at her head. 

Celeste quickly backflipped away from the incoming hit and ran at Kreeg, ducking into a sliding kick aimed right between his legs. Faith intervened, kicking at Celeste’s head. Celeste grabbed at her foot and pulled her forward, but Faith corrected and rolled. The blonde jumped to her feet and looked to her two old friends. 

“So that’s how it’s going to be...”

She turned and ran away. Faith grabbed Kreeg’s shoulder, preventing him from going after her. 

“Don’t. She’s probably heading to regroup.”

“Damn it...”

“Kreeg, Faith, get your asses back to base. You both are no good to me dead.” Drake’s voice crackled through the comms, grounding the two runners. With a nod exchanged, they headed home before more trouble could rise. 

———————————————————

Later that night, Faith sat on the edge of the roof of the old S&N Hotel. She shook, but not from cold. 

She honestly thought that Celeste had died in the explosion she had caused. As much as she didn’t want to admit it... Faith was glad to see that Celeste had lived. Even if it was a threat to them. 

“Can I join you?”

Faith looked over her shoulder, to see Kreeg behind her with two cups of steaming coffee. 

“Of coarse.”

Kreeg handed her a cup of coffee and sat next to her. Faith sipped on hers. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Silence settled between the friends as they both enjoyed their drinks. After a while, Faith sat back, her arms supporting her. 

“You really should have told me before you rushed her today. If we’re both running together, then it’s important to communicate. You could have gotten hurt. Or killed.”

Kreeg laughed. “Sometimes I wonder who’s been at this longer; me or you.” His smile faded. “But you’re absolutely right. I’m sorry, Faith. I was just... so angry to see her.”

Faith nodded in acknowledgement. 

“ I mean, how could she? How DARE she! I thought she was our friend!” Kreeg continued, clenching a fist. 

Faith swallowed. They hadn’t talked about this yet. She hadn’t talked about this yet, with anyone. But she and Kreeg had been best friends with Celeste, the three always running together and hanging out. Watching each other’s backs. 

“I thought she was too, Kre.”

“... How did we not see something was wrong? We could have said something, or...” Kreeg slammed his fist on the rooftop. 

 

“I don’t think we could have. I think her mind was made up, and anything we said was just... Arbitrary opinions.” Faith sighed. “It was her choice. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Yeah...”

The silence was heavier now. Faith chewed her lip, thinking. Kreeg was her best friend, he’d understand. 

“Despite everything... I was happy to see her. Is that fucked up?”

“What?”

“I thought I killed her, Kreeg. I really did. The night I found out, I had shot some explosives as means to an out. And I didn’t see her after that. I thought she was dead, and it was my fault. When I saw her... I felt relieved.”

“Oh god, no. Faith, that doesn’t make you fucked up. That makes you humane!”

Faith looked up at the sky. “Maybe. But I don’t think I’ll get lucky next time I see her.”

“Do you miss her?”

“... Some part of me does. Yeah.”

“...I do too.”

The silence returned to stay, as the two mourned the loss of friendship. Finding solitude in the bonds that remained between them, they both felt that they would grow closer in it’s stead.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some Faith and Kreeg being friends. And it seemed natural that if they were friends, they would both be the most hurt about Celeste’s betrayal. But really, this was just an excuse to have them interact~


End file.
